LIfe at PCA
by x3JonasGomezCrazzed
Summary: Three Bestfriends go to a boarding school and have new adventrures when they meet three guys who are really the Jonas brothers? Join the Girls in This friendship story of how two bestfriends start falling in love....
1. Trailer

Life at PCA

_**Life at PCA **_

_**Trailer**_

_Shows three girls getting out of their cars_

"_This is going to be an awesome year" the first girl exclaims_

"_Yea" The other girls yell_

_**What if three best friends went to PCA?**_

"_Omg this is our room Ahhhh" The first girls screams of joy_

_**And met these three guys?**_

_Shows one girl bumping into a boy and falling down_

"_Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" the boy exclaims_

"_It's ok I wasn't either" "I'm Kelly she told the boy_

"_I'm Eric" holding out his hand for her to shake_

_They shake hands_

_**Who were actually The Jonas Brothers but in a disguise…**_

"_When you look me in the Eyes" Joe sings….._

"_Thank you LA" Kevin and Nick" exclaim _

_**And the Girls Love them and would always want to meet them**_

_Shows the girls looking at posters of the Jonas Brothers_

"_One day I hope we get to meet them" Kelly said looking at Joe's picture_

_**But didn't know they actually already met them…**_

_Shows the girls seeing the Jonas brothers in their room_

"_Omg you guys are The Jonas Brothers" Kelly exclaimed_

"_Shhhhh" The Boys told her_

_**And they tell them the whole story of why they are in disguises **_

_Shows the boys explaining the story to the girls_

"_Why didn't you guys tell us?" Kelly said sadly_

"_Guys Listen this is going to be hard to keep a secret so please doesn't tell anyone._

_**Will friendships be formed?**_

"_Kevin you are one of my best friends, one I can always trust and talk to" Megan smiles and hugs Kevin, realizing they both are in love with each other._

_Shows Rebecca helping Nick up after he fell from roller skating._

"_Nick are you Ok?" Rebecca ask laughing at him_

"_Now I am" Nick said well pulling her to the ground and tickling her_

_**Will fights start ruining their close friendships?**_

"_Omg Joe I can't believe you, I knew you don't care about me" Kelly said mad at Joe._

"_Kelly I do care about you, you are my Best friend" Joe said looking at his shoes._

_Kelly got tears in her eyes and ran off to her room and packed everything up. She was hurt and just wanted to go see her family the ones that love her._

_**Will her realize she is the one he loves and go after her?**_

"_Guys what do I do?' Joe asked his brothers in their room. _

"_If you Love her that much then go after her" his brothers responded._

_At that moment Joe ran out to find his true love, then it started to pour but he didn't care he wanted to find her. He sees her leaving and Calls out to her to wait…_

"_Kelly Please don't leave I wanted to tell you something "Joe said looking into Kelly's eyes_

"_What is it Joe?" Kelly said still hurt of what he said before._

_I…Love….You…._

_**A story of how two friends share memories together but soon was falling in love with each other….**_

_**Starring:**_

_**Joe Jonas**_

_Shows him playing guitar on the beach_

_**Kelly Adams**_

_Shows her Laughing at Joe's Joke_

_**Nick Jonas**_

_Shows him roller skating with Rebecca_

_**Rebecca Lawler**_

_Shows Rebecca listening to Music_

_**Kevin Jonas**_

_Shows him writing a song_

_**And **_

_**Megan Henderson **_

_Shows her reading a book_

_**Life at PCA**_

_Rated PG-13_

_A/N Hey Guys this is my new story____ my other one got deleted somehow so now I'm writing this one. I hope you enjoy this one and please write reviews and I'll start working on it today maybe if I can. Anyways the characters are made up I mean the girls are, so yea Hope you Enjoy and please _

_Review and I'll update soon._

_Thanks_

_Stephanie_


	2. Chapter 1

Life at PCA

_**Life at PCA**_

_Chapter 1_

**At Kelly's house (Kelly's POV)**

Kelly Adams was packing up her suitcase in her room on a beautiful Monday morning. Kelly was packing to go to PCA for the whole year. PCA is a big and popular school in LA. It used to be just for guys but then a year later they let girls in. Kelly's older brother told her that it was the best school to go.

If you are wondering about me I'm Kelly Adams. I have shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. I live with my Dad Michel who is a business man, my older brother Bradley who is now 19 and is in collage, and a younger brother and sister name Chris and Nikki who are twins. My mom died last year from cancer so I she doesn't live with us anymore. I'm a big fan of soccer, baseball and basketball; well I guess I'm a big fan of every sport. Oh yea I'm a huge fan of the Jonas Brothers. My favorite Jonas brother is Joe; I think he is so cute.

My two best friends Rebecca and Megan are obsessed with the Jonas Brothers. They have posters of them all over there walls and every time I'm one of their houses I laugh at the walls.

"Kelly are you Ready yet" my dad called from the bottom of the stairs. My dad is sometimes so inpatient that he yells sometimes at me so I'm kind of use to it.

"Yea Dad I'm almost ready" I called out shutting my suitcase and dragging it down the stairs into the car. After u finally put it in the car trunk I went back into the house and went to say bye to everyone.

"Bye Nikki and Chris, I'll miss you" I said hugging them tight and them hugging me back. I had to admit I was pretty much gonna miss them. I let go of the twins and went over to Bradley who as looking down at his shoes. I was going to give him a hug but I knew he was too cool for hugs.

So I started to walk and said out load to him "bye" but he surprised me and hugged me really tight so I couldn't breathe. "Uhh Bradley you are squeezing me to death" I manage to get out, he finally let go of me and I went outside and got in the car to pick up my two best friends.

**At Rebecca's House No one POV**

"Omg, Kelly I'm so excited I can't wait t o get there, this is going to so much fun" Rebecca said hugging Kelly. Kelly knew Rebecca Lawler since she was 4 years old; they have been best friends since. Rebecca had dirty blonde hair and was middle height. She loved to Shop and play sports.

After Rebecca said bye to her family we got into the back seat and starting talking all the way to Megan's house. Megan Henderson was Kelly's other best friend. Kelly knew Megan since the 5 grade. Megan had brown straight hair and was tall but not that tall. She loved to do anything with her friends and was always so random.

We stopped in front of Megan's house and she came out carrying more than three bags. My dad got out of the car and laughed and took the bags from Megan and put them in the car.

"Lol Megan why do you always pack a lot "Rebecca asked Megan as she got into the car.

"I have a lot of things you know" Megan told the girls and laughed.

The girls were Happy they were finally on their way to PCA. They hoped they were going to have an awesome time meeting cute boys and making new friends. But what they didn't know was they were going to meet three very special guys.

**Authors Note: Hope you Guys enjoyed this one. Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer, Please review and ill work on the next one. thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

Life at PCA

_**Life at PCA**_

The girls arrived at PCA two hours later and were unpacking the car. They all were excited to be living there for a whole year. Kelly was excited but worried she would get homesick.

**No one POV**

"Omg this is going to be an awesome year" Rebecca screamed and hugged Megan who was looking a little scared. "Ok Rebecca you can let go of me now" Megan said when she let go.

Kelly was laughing at them then she went over to her dad who was looking a little sad. Kelly went over to him and hugged him tightly. My dad was sad that I was leaving for a whole year so he held on tight.

"Dad I'm only going to be fine, don't worry" Kelly said to her dad while hugging him. " I know but ill miss you a lot, Be good ok" Kelly's dad said while giving her one last hug before getting into the car and driving away. The girls then picked up their packs and walked to find their room. They were sharing a room. Their room number was 101. When they finally found their room they went inside and check it out.

**Kelly's POV**

After saying bye to my dad we went to find our room. We found it and went inside and started jumping for joy. We all put our bags down and hugged each other. I was so excited finally to be at PCA with my two best friends.

"This is so cool" Megan said sitting on the top bunk and lying down. Rebecca took the bunk underneath her and I was stuck with the single bed.

"Hey guys let go check out the campus" Rebecca said getting up and heading towards the door. We followed Rebecca out the door.

**Jonas brothers POV**

We got out of the Car which was parked in front of PCA. We were Happy we were finally here and couldn't deal with our parents crying their eyes out that we were leaving. My mom was worried that people would find out who we were. We are actually the Jonas brothers and we wanted to go to a normal school so we are in disguises so no one will recognize us.

**No ones POV**

Our mo, grabbed us into a tight hug so that we couldn't breathe. "Uhh Mom We can't breathe" Nick said as she let go of them. "Now you guys be good and we will see you on the weekend for your concert" Mr. Jonas said as she hugged them then he got into the car and they drove away leaving the boys standing there. "Well here we Are I can't believe we will be going to school here Joe said as they started walking. Joe was reading the map and not watching where he was going, he bumped into someone knocking them both down.

**A/N: The Jonas brothers are in disguises now. Joe is Eric, Kevin is Ryan and Nick Is Luke. Just so u guys know this ok…**

**Kelly's P.O.V**

Me and The girls were checking out the campus and the cute boys, One boy was eyeing me and I was smiling at him not watching where I was going. Someone bumped into me making me fall and hit the ground. "Oww" I let out as I looked up to see who bumped into to me. It was a boy but not just any boy a cute one.

"Omg, I'm so sorry" the boy said as he held his hand out for to her. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Thanks I said while smiling at him. I was thinking about how cute he was. Until I snapped back to reality and he spoke up. "I'm Eric he said to me holding out his hand. "I'm Kelly and these are my two best friends Rebecca and Megan. "Hi" my friends said.

"Nice to meet you and these are my brothers Ryan and Jason" Eric said pointing at them. We smiled and said hi to them. We had to admit they were pretty cute. I thought Eric was the cutest.

"Well we gotta go now" Kelly said as she and her friends started walking away and waving to the guys.

**No ones P.O.V**

As Joe watched Kelly walk away he started to have these weird feelings of Love. Joe was starting to fall in Love with Kelly. But Joe wasn't the only one falling in love with the girls. Kevin was starting to fall in Love with Meagan and nick Falling in love With Rebecca. The Guys Hoped They would see the girls again around campus. They also hoped no one will recognize them.

**A/N: Hey Guys Hope you are enjoying the story. Please review this story. Thanks so much and the next chapter might not come for a while. I'm going to be working at camp for three weeks it's a day camp so I won't be on that much. So please keep reviewing. Thanks so much. **


	4. Chapter 3

Life at PCA

**Life at PCA**

**NO Ones P.O.V**

"Beep, Beep

Rebecca's alarm clock beep so load that it woke all of the girls up. Today was the first day of classes and the girls were looking forward to them. Even though the girls hated school, the girls classes started at 8:00 am and it was 7:30 am and the girls took half an hour to get ready.

**Kelly's POV**

Kelly was the first one to be ready like always. On the other hand the other girls were slower than a turtle. So Kelly was waiting by the door for them while they moved slowly.

"Umm Guys Can we go? We don't want to be Late for our first day here" Kelly said pointing at the clock which read 7:45. When Megan and Rebecca looked at the clock they grabbed all they stuff and headed to class. They were having Math first.

**Nick's POV Jason's POV**

When we heard the alarm clock all of us got ready as fast as possible cause we didn't want to be late for math. It was my favorite subject and I always got good marks in my other schools. But for Joe and Kevin well they aren't that good. I put my wig on covering my curly hair and went to see if my brothers were ready.

When I went into the room I saw Kevin helping Joe into his wig. Joe didn't really like his wig but he had to wear it. "Umm guys we have to go now!! Come on" I said as we all raced out the door to our first class.

When we got there we saw the three girls we bumped into yesterday. I smiled and hit Joe and Kevin and pointed to the girls. They also smiled and we sat down.

**Rebecca's POV**

I sat in between Kelly and Megan in the second row from the front. We don't like being in the front because the teacher can see everything you do. I turned around for a second to get something from my bag when I saw a boy smiling at me. It was one of the boys who we bumped into yesterday.

I smiled and poked Megan and Kelly. "Guys look behind us" I said smiling. They turned around then turned back quickly and started to giggle. We giggle until the teacher came in and told us to quiet down.

**No Ones POV**

"Good morning class" The teacher said as he walked over to his desk. "I'm Mr. Fortess and I'm going to be your math teacher this semester" Mr. Fortess said as he wrote his name on the board. "Now since today is the first day of classes, I will not give you any homework but I have a little quiz I want you guys to fill out for me so I know something about you guys" Mr. Fortess said as he passed the sheets out to us.

Everybody nodded and started to write about themselves.

**Kelly's POV**

When I got the sheet I read what it said before I started writing. It had Questions like:

What is you Name?

Who do you live with?

What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?

And so on…..

I smiled and started to write like crazy. I knew all the answers until the Last question which was hard for me to answer because I would start to cry easily. The Questions was: What was your worst memory in your life? That reminded me of when my mom died and I started to tear up but I finally wrote down my answer.

The bell rang and we handed in our sheets to Mr. Fortess and made our way out the door. I was the last one to leave the classroom and the teacher seemed to notice this and made his way over me. "You better hurry up, or you will be late" He said smiling at me. I nodded and went outside to the campus. Megan and Rebecca waited for me and we walked to our next class which was Gym.

As we were walking the three guys we bumped into yesterday came up to us and smiled. "Hey, Umm do you remember us, we bumped into you Yesterday" They said while smiling and blushing.

The girls smiled and nodded. "Umm ya we remember you guys, so what do you Guys want?" Megan said confused about why the guys were there.

Well we were wondering, If you Girls Want to Eat Lunch with us? Luke said **Luke is actually Nick Jonas** hoping that they would. The other guys were also hoping she could come.

"Umm well… Rebecca said looking at Megan who looked at Kelly. "Ya Sure, We will meet you in the lunch room at 12:00 ok?" Kelly said smiling. The boys smiled and nodded. "We are looking forward to it!! Ryan said smiling. **Kevin is Ryan and Joe is Eric**.

"Ok we will see you later then" The girls said and they left to go to class. Once the boys saw the girls were gone they did a Happy Dance. :

**In the lunchroom at 11:00**

"Geez I wonder where the girls are? Kevin asked his brothers as he looked around the room. "I don't Know Kevin…. "Joe said to him also looking around.

"Joe don't say Kevin's name remember we are in disguises" Nick said hoping no one heard Joe. But luckily no one did. "Here they come" Kevin said silently to his brothers and pointing at the girls.

"Hey, sorry we are Late, Someone had to fix her makeup" Kelly said while looking at Rebecca "and she takes forever". They laughed and they all got up to buy their lunches and they sat back down and began to eat and talk.

"So Where Are You Girls from?" Joe asked them as he took a giant bite out of his cookie. "Oh we are From New Jersey "Megan said smiling while eating her sandwich. "What about You Guys?" Kelly ask the guys. "Oh we are from New York" Nick said smiling. The girls smiled and nodded

"So what do you girls do in your spare time?" Joe asked them. "We like to go shopping, play sports, go to the beach and Listen to Our Favorite Band Ever!!" Megan said smiling and Rebecca nodding.

"Who is your Favorite band?" Kevin ask them wondering who it was. "Omg Only the Cutest and Hottest Band Ever, THE JONAS BROTHERS" Rebecca said laughing and getting to be excited.

The Boys stopped eating and looked at each other in shock. Kelly stopped laughing and notice the boys. "Hey are you Guys ok?" she asked them worried. "Uhh ya we just remembered we have to go to our room for something" Kevin said as the boys got up and ran to their room.

The girls were confused and looked at each other wondering what just Happened. They then started eating again.

**With the boys**

"Omg this is Bad, What if they find Out that we are The Jonas Brothers" Nick said sitting on his bed worried and scared. "Yea that would be bad, but we won't let that happen ok Guys?" Joe said to them. They both nodded and they stared off into space. They stayed in the room for a while hoping the girls won't be mad at them.

**Meanwhile in the girls room**

Its night time now and the girls are in their rooms just talking. "I wonder why the boys ran off when we told them about the Jonas Brothers" Kelly said while getting a drink from the refrigerator. "Ya I Mean we didn't say anything mean to them" Rebecca added as she lay on her bed.

Megan was about to speak when one of their friends they met came in smiling. "Hey Guys Guess What" Lucy said as she came into the room.

What? The girls asked her wondering why she was so happy. "Omg on Saturday the Jonas Brothers are doing a Concert here for the welcome back thing" Lucy said smiling and running out the door.

"Omg is she Serious? Megan asked. They all screamed and laughed and went over to the wall in their room covered in Jonas Posters. "Yay we will get to meet the Jonas Brothers' Rebecca said while holding a picture of Nick and sighing. Megan was smiling at a picture of Kevin and sighing.

Kelly went over to a picture she kept beside her bed of her Favorite singer. "Omg I might finally get to meet my dream guy this Saturday, This is a Dream come true she said as she fell on her bed holding the picture of Joe.

_**A/N**_: _I hope you guys are Enjoying the story:. Please Leave Reviews after reading this, Thanks and sorry this one came a little late. I had to Work at Camp for a Week and I been busy so Yea but don't worry I will post another one this week before I go back to camp. Ok so Enjoy Guys._


	5. Chapter 4

Life at PCA

_Life at PCA_

**The next day it's Friday in the girls room**

It was 7:30 in the morning and the girls got up early so that they could go eat breakfast before class. "Ok you Guys ready to go yet?" Kelly asked her friends who were still getting ready. Finally they finished and they all went to get breakfast.

After paying for their food they went to an empty table and sat down. "Hey I wonder where the guys are." Rebecca asked the girls while looking around for them. The girls shrugged and continued eating

After they finished eating they walked to math class and sat down. The boys came in few minutes after them and hurried to their seats. The teacher cam in and talked and talked about math junk and then everyone started to work.

Kelly was working on a question until she felt a note fly into her hand. She looked at it and turned to see who threw it, it was the Eric. He mouthed to her to open the note. She turned back around and opened the note.

**Dear Kelly, Megan and Rebecca **

**Please meet us at the beach at 12:00; we need to talk to you guys about something**

**And don't worry it isn't bad**

**Love **

**Ryan, Eric and Luke **

Kelly read it then showed it to the girls and they nodded. Kelly turned to them and nodded; she smiled and went back to her work without the teacher knowing she had a note.The guys smiled and continued working. Finally class ended and everyone left to go to their next class.

Finally it was Lunch time and all the students went to the lunch room except Kelly, Megan and Rebecca. They walked over to the beach and when they were there they stopped and smiled, this was their first time being at the beach and they had to admit it was beautiful.

"Omg this is so pretty" Megan said while looking out towards the calm sea and the cloud filled sky. The girls all nodded and sat down in the sand and waited for the boys.

The boys finally came and saw the girls looking at the lake. "It is nice isn't it?" Eric asked causing the girls to jump and turn around. "Don't scare us Like That" Rebecca said standing up and helping Kelly up.

Oh sorry we didn't mean too!! The boys replied to them smiling. "So what did you Guys want to talk to Us About?" Kelly said to them and the girls nodding in agreement.

"Oh Right Listen about Yesterday at Lunch, We didn't mean to run away like that" Ryan said looking at his brothers. The girls nodded and smiled.

"But why did you Guys run away after we told you who our favorite band was? Megan asked them confused and wanting an answer from them. "Umm we Just …. Ummm, Hate when people talked about them a lot" Luke said to the girls wondering why did he say that to them.

**Nick/Luke's P.O.V**

After telling them my answer I thought to myself "Why would I say that to them, When we are really lying". The girls nodded and said that they understood them. Joe and Kevin looked at me really mad; they looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Oh then you Guys aren't gonna come to the Jonas Brothers Concert tomorrow?" Rebecca asked me and my brothers. We looked at each other in a very scared way. "Umm well we Have to do some stuff tomorrow, so we Umm… Can't go" I said to them looking down in the sand.

**Rebecca's POV**

When I heard Luke's answer I looked down sad and hurt. The other girls were sad but didn't want to show it. "Oh well if you guys got to do things then I guess you got to do things" Kelly said while looking down. The Guys looked at each other and then looked down at the ground.

"Well if you Change your minds you know where to find us" I said looking at them then running off to my room. I was hurt because I thought that Luke liked me but I Guess he doesn't.

**No ones POV**

Megan and Kelly looked at each other then the boys. They knew that Rebecca was hurt so they didn't say another word and they ran off after Rebecca. The boys just stood there realizing what they have done.

"Oh Great Now they will Never talk to us again" Joe said to his brothers. "I feel so stupid now for telling the girls that" Nick said as they walked to their dorm and lied down on their beds.

"And I might have ruin my chances with Rebecca" Nick said mad at himself. Nick liked Rebecca ever since they met 3 days ago. He always was happy to see her and her smile.

The Boys stayed in their room for the rest of the night wondering what the girls were thinking of them right now. The Boys knew that the girls might be hurting and crying.

**Kelly's POV**

Me and Megan went after Rebecca who was in our room crying on her bed. We went over to Rebecca and sat down beside her. "Hey Rebecca Honey, Are You Ok?" Megan asked her hoping she would give us an answer.

Rebecca stopped crying and look at us having tears falling down her cheek. " I'm just so mad at Luke, I liked him ever since we met and I thought tomorrow we could get to know each other during the concert, But he can't go" Rebecca said crying and holding her teddy bear tight.

'Ya I am mad at all of them now, and I hope we don't see each other again" I said while hugging her best friends. "No one hurt my Best friend on my account" Megan added while hugging us.

"Man I Hope we feel better tomorrow for the concert" I said lying on my bed. "At least there is no School tomorrow" Rebecca added smiling and making us laugh. We all talked a little more and fell asleep.

**The next day**

The girls woke up and just sat in their room getting ready for the concert. "Hey Guys what time is the Concert at?" I asked as I put on my shoes. "Umm it starts at 6:00 and goes on till 11:00, cause there is a Party after" Megan said smiling.

**Few hours later at 5; 00**

Ok Guys How do I Look? I asked I showed my friends what I was wearing. I was wearing a Purple and black dressy shirt with black leggings and black flats. My friends saw me and smiled. "You look so cute Kell" they both replied. I smiled and check my self in the mirror.

We all finally got dressed and now we were putting our make up on. After that we got some posters so that the boys could sign them and we headed of to the beach where everything was being held.

I was so excited about the concert and that I would finally meet Joe Jonas my dream guy tonight. Me and My friends found a spot in the front row and sat down in the chairs. We talked and waited until the concert started.

**With the boys**

Kevin, Joe and Nick were back stage warming up and getting ready for the show. They were still mad about lying to the girls but they just had to move on with it,

Nick was tuning his guitar when his younger brother came running in.

Joe Kevin Nick!! Frankie said as he went to hug them.

"Hey Little Dude!! Nick said as he hugged his little bro. Frankie then hugged Joe and Kevin and ran out of the room. Mrs. Jonas came in and saw the boys and went over to them and hugged them tightly.

'Uhh Mom, We can't breathe Joe manage to get out as his mom let go of them. "Have a Great Show Guys, and I will see you Later she said as she left to go after Frankie.

"Ok Boys Show Time" Their Dad said while pushing them out the door. The brothers smiled and they waited for the cue to go on stage. The cue came and they ran on to the stage ready to rock.

**Jonas Brothers POV**

We ran on to the stage and started to play our songs. Joe was singing the songs until he saw Kelly and the other girls cheering them on and jumping up and down. Joe looked at Kevin and Nick and got their attention over to the girls. They smiled and continued to play.

**Ok guys the next song is 'When you look me in the Eyes" Joe said smiling and looking at the girls. Enjoy guys!! As the boys started to play.**

"**When you look me in the Eyes" Joe sang as the song ended and the girls were screaming.**

The boys finished the concert and were happy about the fans screaming and cheering for them.

"Thank you LA" Kevin and Nick" exclaim to them as the three brothers ran of stage and hugged everyone. "Great show Boys their Parents said as they hugged". The Boys finished and change their clothes and went to the party.

**Megan's POV**

During the concert me and the girls screamed and cheered and had loads of fun. After the concert finished we went to the party where everyone was having a blast. Me and the Girls stayed until 10:30 then we went back to our dorm.

"Hey Guys wait, Lets go see the Guys and tell them about the concert "I said smiling even though we were still mad at them. "Megs why do you wanna go to see them, we are mad at them" Kelly said trying to get my memory back.

'We can Brag about the Concert to them!! I said smiling and hoping they would give in. They finally did and we walked to the boy's dorm. The girls finally got there went to find there room and saw that it was open.

"Common Lets Go Inside, The door Is Open" I said as we quietly went inside. When we got through the door we saw the guys taking off their wigs and revealing………. That they were the Jonas Brothers!!

"Omg you guys are The Jonas Brothers" Kelly exclaimed and was shocked about this. The girls stood in the guy's doorway shocked. The Guys stood up and closed the door and brought us into their room.

Shhhhh" The Boys told her and the girls who were sitting on one of their beds.

**Joe's POV**

Listen Guys please don't scream, People will come and that would ruin our secret!! I said as I looked at my brothers. "What Is Going On?" Kelly asked confused about what was happening. "_Why didn't you guys tell us?" Kelly said sadly_

Me and my brothers sighed sat down and explained the story to them hoping that they would understand. "_Guys Listen this is going to be hard to keep a secret so please doesn't tell anyone" _I said to the girls. They Nodded and smiled.

"We won't, We Promise" Megan said looking at the other girls and smiled. "So you Guys Came to the Concert anyways so there is no Need to Brag about it" Kelly said laughing. We all laughed and knew that we are ok now.

I looked at Kelly and smiled. She saw me looking at her and she smiled back while blushing. We both just stared at each other smiling.

I was falling in Love with her and I hope she was for me too. Now that she knew our secret everything will be easier now.

**A/N: Hope you Guys Enjoyed and Please Review Thanks**


End file.
